


Fair promises Binds Fools

by StarScreamLoki



Series: No Strings Attached [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bucky Barnes, Violence, handjobs, i think, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: After their last encounter, Bucky has a hunch he’ll see Loki again. After all, the God had made such a promise. In return, Bucky had made a vague promise to tie Loki up, and Bucky has made sure he has the means to keep that promise. Now all he has to do is wait for the Trickster to show…





	Fair promises Binds Fools

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in with this fic late* Sorry for being very late with part two of this series. That wasn’t supposed to happen. I had already written part three, and then had to write part two and then… I don’t know, I just kinda stopped halfway this part and life happened. Anyway, it’s here now and part three will follow swiftly. Shout out to my saltmate @Lokikingofasgardlover713 for supporting me, hearing my frustrations and living with pent up frustration that comes when I talk about this fic, but not let her read it before it’s finished.

Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed in his apartment - if a bed was what you could call the dingy mattress on the creaking wooden frame. He feared one day it might crack, just like everything else in his apartment, and he would land hard on the floor.

His residence was a dreadful place, worn down by the previous owners. The wallpaper peeled off in multiple places, a single wooden chair in the corner, the shabby bed he was currently sitting on, a single closet and the running water was always cold. Truly dreadful, but Bucky didn’t need more.

He was fiddling with the chain in his hands, bending the last piece of metal around the loop of the cuff, linking it to the collar and the other cuff.

He had stolen the objects from the last HYDRA-base he had been to, the chair that had been standing there much similar to the one where he had found himself in multiple times. It had made him shudder. As far as he could remember those restraints had been able to keep him in place as HYDRA had his way with him.

In a spur of the moment he had carefully taken parts of those restraints off as he had thought of a use for them.

Bucky hadn’t seen the Trickster God for over a fortnight, but he was sure Loki would show up any moment. They had, after all, made a vague promise to see each other again after their last tryst.

A little smile formed on his lips as he thought about that encounter. He hadn’t been happy with the setup, but the end result had been very satisfying.

Bucky tugged at the chain and the cuffs, satisfied that it did hold, and got up from the bed to put it in the closet for when he would need it. He hadn’t even taken two steps or the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his gut telling him to be alert.

“Do not put those away now,” a voice dark and smooth as velvet behind him said. “I might still need that.”

Bucky swiveled on his axis, a gun already in his hand which he had pulled from a holster on his person, the cuffs dangling from the metal fingers of his other hand while he faced the self-proclaimed God without emotion.

Sitting cross legged on the bed was Loki, a lopsided grin on his face and not in the slightest looking impressed by the weapon trained on him. Again Bucky wondered if a bullet could harm him; he had wondered the same last time and he still hadn’t tested it.

Maybe he shouldn’t test it.

Maybe he should…

“Get your dirty boots off my bed,” Bucky growled.

He got an offended look with a wrinkled nose in return. “As if the dirt on my boots will ruin these sheets. How can you live in such filth?” Loki more said than asked disdainful.

“Not all of us have the luxury your spoiled ass grew up with or the means to change it with a snap of their fingers,” Bucky retorted dryly. “Boots off my bed!”

Loki raised both of his eyebrows, but complied nonetheless, his long legs dangling carelessly over the edge. With a tilted head he was watching Bucky with slightly narrowed eyes and a little smile playing on his lips - as if he was expecting something from the soldier and knew very well what would follow.

Already the punk was working on his nerves and Bucky didn’t need a lot of imagination to know where this was going. Weirdly enough, it sparked something inside of him he couldn’t quite place. Exhilaration? Thrill? Satisfaction?

“Which one of those two are you going to use?” Loki asked as he jerked his chin towards Bucky's hands still holding the gun in his flesh hand, the cuffs in the other. “Because I would very much like it if you put the gun away.”

“I’m sure there is a numerous of things you’d like from me, doesn’t mean I’m gonna give it to you,” he bit back.

Loki snorted. “Who has gotten you so worked up, Soldier?”

“You!” Bucky deadpanned, keeping his face a mask.

“Already? I have barely been here for a minute.”

“Didn’t need more than that.”

The alien smirked. “A new personal record.”

There was a moment of silence where they just stared at each other, an unspoken battle of wills between them. Bucky was the first to relent. “You killed them,” he accused, putting the gun back in his holster.

“Specify,” Loki demanded almost bored.

The slight tinge of darkness laced in his voice reminding Bucky that he was not dealing with an ordinary being. Self-proclaimed God, and what Bucky had thus far seen from him, he started to believe it true.

“The HYDRA-agents in the bunker where we met,” he clarified and he caught the gleam in those green eyes as he mentioned their previous encounter. He wondered if it was all just a game to the creature.

It probably was.

Loki shrugged. “They were a nuisance,” came the vague clarification. “I do not like it when people get between me and what I want.”

Bucky scoffed. “So I’m just a war-prize? Flattering.”

The laugh that suddenly filled the room was mocking. “No, Soldier. You were the goal.”

His flesh fingers curled a little tighter around the chains with cuffs and collar he was still holding. Again he got confirmed that Loki had herded him like some sheep into doing his bidding, and Bucky didn’t doubt he would do it again. Probably here and now. But how much he hated it that the God had herded him, so too did he like it. However, it wouldn’t mean he wasn’t willing to give Loki a run for his money. Let him work for it.

“Why are you here?” he demanded gruff, fixing the other with a harsh glare.

Briefly Loki’s eyes flicked to the chains still dangling in Bucky’s grasp, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips, before he looked back at Bucky’s face. It was all the confirmation that Bucky needed that he liked very much what he saw and the possible prospect.

Before Loki could answer he said, “Are you here because you want to get fucked or is there more you need from your war-prize?”

That suddenly evoked some anger from the God. “Do not think so highly of yourself, mortal,” Loki spat. “As far as I am concerned I do not need anything from you and you should see the fact that I am here as a benevolent grace from my side.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. Arrogant, stuck-up, vexing punk!

“Well, I don’t need anything from you either, so there’s the door.” Bucky jerked his head to the meager slab of wood that separated his space from the outside world.

“I have not come here to be pointed to the door,” Loki growled, his face bearing the signs of restrained anger and offense.

“Ah. You  _ do _ need something,” Bucky retorted mockingly. He was still very aware that he was treating on thin ice, and of course he knew why Loki was here. He had been even right! It just seemed that Loki loathed to admit why and Bucky suspected he would never ask for it too. Was that a thing of beings that claimed that they were Gods, or was it just Loki whose pride was his cage?

Within the blink of an eye Loki was in front of him, his lithe frame looming over the Soldier in a threatening manner and a snarl on his face. “You puny human,” he spat, slender fingers reaching out for Bucky’s throat. “I shall hav-”

Metal fingers wrapped around Loki’s wrist to stop his advance and with a couple of quick steps Bucky was beside the God, his fingers grabbing Loki’s hair and yanked his head back,  _ hard _ .

Loki hissed between his teeth from the strain on his scalp and struggled in the grasp, but as soon as Bucky lips were near his ear he ceased his efforts. Apparently he was very willing to listen to what he had to say.

“Again?” Bucky hissed, his hot breath fanning over Loki's ear. “You can just ask me to kick your ass. No need with the threats.”

That were probably not the words Loki had hoped for, and this time when he twisted in Bucky's grasp he freed himself. As expected he didn't give Bucky a single moment of respite and lunged for him without delay.

The cuffs clattered to the floor as he had to defend and deflect whatever Loki threw at him.

They snarled, grabbed, punched and tumbled through the room, both trying to best the other and it reminded Bucky vividly of their previous encounter.

However, on contrary to their first fight which had been to gauge each other and establish dominance, this was a little relaxer. More like a training session of some sorts than an actual fight. Bucky found that he was enjoying himself, and the little smile on Loki's lips indicated that he shared the mirth.

The familiar feeling of sexual tension filled the air, his heartbeat drumming in his ears and blood pumping wildly through his veins. It made him want to devour this alluring man.

Bucky deflected a fist aimed for his head, twisted around Loki’s leg and grabbed the lapels of his coat to pull him in for a rough kiss. Their lips met with a bruising crash and he was quick to invade Loki’s mouth with his tongue. The God tasted just as he remembered; mint mixed with fresh snow and a hint of something wild and untamable he still couldn’t place.

The taste got amplified by the smell of the God, which was the same as he tasted, but with the added whiff of leather.

It was enough to drive him absolutely wild with want, desire intoxicating his senses and making him hard.

Loki’s fingers found purchase in Soldier’s hair at the same time that Bucky’s fingers wrapped around the God’s pale throat and they broke their kiss. Bucky had expected that Loki would follow through with whatever attack he had planned, but instead his hand fell limply to his side and he remained unmoving. The weird gleam that Bucky had seen before crossed the man’s eyes and his breathing seemed to come shallower too.  _ Again _ .

Why was this having such an effect on the God? Did he liked to be choked, or was there something more?

“Are you done fighting?” Bucky asked calmly, nibbling Loki’s lower lip.

Loki swallowed, his throat bobbing underneath the metal hand. “Are you?” he countered with a hoarse voice.

With a quick move he swiped Loki’s feet from under him, letting him go as the God fell to the floor. “Now I am,” Bucky said smugly, only to have his own feet wiped out underneath him. He went down and Loki half-hearty caught him in his descend.

Bucky pushed himself up on his elbows, his arms on either side of the God’s head, caging him. He got a smirk in return. Those green eyes were already reduced to small rings as they had been swallowed by the black of Loki’s pupils, keeping a keen but lustful eye on the man hovering above him.

With a dip of his head Bucky bent forward to catch Loki’s lips with his teeth and he sucked on the flesh which drew a small hum from the back of Loki’s throat. Soon Loki’s tongue darted out to lick over Bucky’s upper lip, demanding entry to his hot mouth. To indulge the God, he complied.

Almost desperately Loki grabbed Bucky’s shoulders, his fingers digging in, undoubtedly to leave bruises later.

In response, metal fingers curled into the raven black hair, keeping a firm grip. The heat that was rampaging through his veins as they shared their heated kiss made Bucky slightly dizzy - an effect the God seemed to have more often on him.

Lewdly Bucky opened his eyes, spotting the chains that had fallen to the floor to his right. Abruptly he was alert and broke the kiss, grabbing a hold of them.

As soon as Loki caught on to his intentions, his eyes darkened and he flipped them over just as Bucky’s fingers curled around the chains, his other hand still twisted in black hair.

Now Loki was on top of him.

“I am grateful you fetched me those,” Loki said darkly and his fingers curled around the chains too, tugging lightly to take possession of them.

Bucky’s yanked Loki’s head back by pulling his hair, exposing that pale, very lickable and nibbleable throat. He couldn’t resist, and Bucky did just that, latching on to that pale, sensitive skin of Loki’s neck. So close to Loki’s face he could hear his breath hitch at the ministration.

“They’re for you, but I’ll not be the one wearing them,” he answered gruffly against cold skin and then he sank his teeth in to test if he could get Loki to reproduce that previous sound.

He could.

“We shall see about that.” And with that challenge they found themselves rolling over the floor once more to gain the upper hand.

It wasn’t easy, especially not between distracting kisses and bites, but eventually Bucky managed to pin Loki to the floor. His legs were pushing down on the God’s thighs, his arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders to immobilize his arms and Bucky was using his entire weight to keep Loki from weaseling away. He was panting hard, but something tingled in his veins, finding its way to his groin.

He tugged the collar behind Loki’s neck who was still struggling and trying to pull his head away - to no avail - and quickly he strapped the ends together, locking the collar.

Loki, who had been putting up quite a struggle thus far, suddenly went slack, every inch of fight suddenly drained from his body and that gleam enlightened his eyes again.

Bucky didn’t question his good fortune and quickly grabbed the God’s left arm, snapping one of the cuffs in place. Then he rolled him over, the God’s cheek pressed against the floor, and snapped the other cuff around his other wrist, locking Loki’s arms behind his back.

He leaned in to whisper in the man’s ear. “I’m going to keep the promise I made last time.”

He could hear the shuddering breath Loki took before he spoke with a hoarse voice. “I am not overly fond of chains.”

“Too bad,” Bucky retorted merciless, his lips still close to Loki’s ears. “You’re mine and I will do with you as I please.” He caught the brief glimmer of anger crossing those green eyes, but when Bucky bit on the shell of Loki’s ear, every form of anger seemed to evaporate.

The small moan Loki abruptly cut off set a fire low in Bucky’s stomach, that tingly sensation amplifying and making him harder than he already was. They had fought enough and the ‘war-prize’ had just claimed his own prize - he wasn’t going to wait any longer to make use of that.

“Undress and sit on the edge of the bed,” he ordered gruffly, climbing off the body beneath him.

“Back to rudeness, are we?” Loki retorted, sounding offended indeed. “You could just ask me nicely.”

With a hard stare he looked down at the other lying on the floor, not in the slightest impressed. “I could,” he replied curtly and didn’t even bother to follow up on those words.

Loki huffed, but complied. With a little difficulty he got to his feet, a golden glimmer of magic melting his clothing away as he walked over to the bed before sitting down on the edge as instructed.

Bucky gave the naked God a once over, and again he was struck by how godly Loki indeed was. A slender and lithe frame with muscles rippling underneath pale skin that only betrayed how well trained he was. Slowly his eyes wandered southwards, noticing that Loki was hard too, his erection curving towards his navel and hiding that thin love trail of his that Bucky still longed to bury his nose in.

“Still liking what you see?” Loki asked.

Bucky’s head snapped up to be met with a cocky smile. With a shrug he climbed onto the bed behind Loki, sitting on his knees. He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do now he was behind the naked God, but he was sure he would brain up something quickly enough. If not, Loki would coax him into getting something he wanted.

“I’m not displeased.”

“Mortal, you should be glad you get to share a bed with  _ me _ ,” Loki said amused, but the undertone of arrogance wasn’t lost.

_ Vexing punk! _

Bucky grabbed the chain close to the collar and gave it a yank, drawing Loki’s head back. He noticed that Loki was going slack with the motion, briefly squeezing his eyes shut before they flung open again.

“You should be glad I’m willing to bed you  _ again _ .” Holding on to the chain to expose Loki’s throat, Bucky leaned forward and kissed the skin of Loki’s pulse before he moved on with his tongue, working his way around the collar.

He made sure to leave behind plenty of marks, just like he had done the last time, reddening the skin. Clipped moans of pleasure vibrated underneath Bucky’s lips, little shudders making Loki’s body and manhood twitch.

With his hands tied behind his back, Loki fumbled with the button and zipper of Bucky’s pants. Bucky had to bite back a chuckle and instead sank his teeth into Loki’s throat, making him hiss.

Eventually Loki succeeded, taking out Bucky’s erect member to stroke him softly.

That first contact of those cold hands working his hard member elected a low moan from Bucky, the fire in his veins roaring awake and sending a pleasant tingle over his spine.

Even without seeing what he was doing, Loki worked him expertly, long nimble fingers touching all the sensitive spots on the head, making Bucky long for more and he bucked his hips into the touch.

His metal hand found pursuit in those black, long manes, pulling Loki’s head to the side while he wrapped his other hand around the man’s chest, exploring, teasing and scratching his skin. The little, held back hisses and moans Loki made spurred him on. He pinched a nipple before moving to the other, leaving scratch marks in his wake and never stopping his ministrations with his mouth on the other’s throat and ear.

Before he was well aware he was snapping his hips, fucking himself in Loki’s hand, and his own hand traveled southwards to curl around Loki’s erection.

Apparently Loki was more pent up than Bucky had thought, and he almost got loose from the bed with an uncontrolled buck of his hips at the friction. His grip around Bucky’s member almost faltered and a low moan erupted deep from within his chest.

Bucky’s hips stilled, his attention turning to Loki and reveling in the little sighs and gasps the other made. Again he got that feeling that he had tamed something wild, just like the last time. A God fully at his mercy. The wildness, the rawness, the dominance, it was intoxicating and addictive.

Loki was quickly unraveling underneath his ministrations and the hand behind his back still wrapped around Bucky’s erection stilled.

“Don’t stop now,” Bucky rumbled in his ear before sinking his teeth into Loki’s shoulder. 

Momentarily Loki resumed his stroking. However, It didn’t last long as Bucky kept returning the favor and quickly drove him to the edge. Loki was trembling now, the soft pants and clipped off moans falling in an endless stream from his lips.

Oh, how bucky loved those little noises and even though he didn’t want them to stop, he stilled his hand anyway. To his surprise it evoked a whine from the other. He hadn’t expected that. Thus far Bucky had thought that Loki was too proud for that, or had too much control, but apparently he was wrong.

Still, hell be damned if Loki got to come first. He had sought out him and thus Bucky would decide what would happen.

“Get on the floor,” Bucky ordered, fully letting go of the man to give him the necessary freedom to move.

Surprisingly, Loki was quick to his wits even though he had been so near his orgasm seconds before, and Bucky had been positively sure that he wouldn’t have the mind to disobey. Yet he did.

“No,” came the curt reply, the slight tremor in his voice the only sign that he hadn’t fully collected himself yet.

Bucky’s flesh hand shot out to fist those black manes, harshly pulling his head back and making Loki hiss. “Vexing Punk. You’d better listen or you’ll gain nothing.”

Loki’s fingers wrapped around Bucky’s hard length again and he chuckled. “Amusing, because I always get what I want.”

Bucky pulled himself free from the grasp - to his utter dismay - but he wasn’t going to give Loki a shred of control. With his hand still fisting Loki’s hair, he maneuvered himself off the bed, dragging the God with him.

Loki struggled, but eventually Bucky won, though not exactly in the way he initially wanted.

They were facing the bed, both standing on their feet, Bucky’s legs on the inside of Loki’s and pushing his knees against the back of the other’s knees. The metal fingers of his left hand were curled around Loki’s neck, bracing his other hand on the man’s back and shoving him face forward into the mattress. Loki couldn’t do anything other than comply as the position didn’t allow him any leverage to counter.

“You seriously wish me to fuck the Prince out of you, don’t you?” he growled, keeping the God in the humiliating pose.

Loki moved his head so he could half-hearty look at the man behind him. “I bet you cannot,” he retorted taunting.

“Punk!” With a little push forward of his hips, Bucky rubbed his free erection teasingly between Loki’s cheeks, the fabric of his pants he was still wearing rough against bare skin.

Loki’s breath hitched minutely at the contact.

Letting go of the man’s neck, his metal hand traveled over Loki’s naked back, skimming past the chains and tied hands, before snaking around the waist and grabbing hold of the man’s hard manhood, giving a single, harsh stroke before letting go.

A little cry escaped Loki’s lips and Bucky smiled satisfied.

Then his hand traveled over the man’s hips and Bucky straightened his back, leaning backward a little to give himself some room. He continued his descend over the small of Loki’s back, gliding over the curve of his ass and stopping at Loki’s entrance, probing at the sensitive ring of flesh with a metal finger.

“We’ll see about that,” he murmured more to himself than to the other. Instead of pushing a finger inside, he grabbed his own hard member, pushing the head against Loki’s hole.

A slight tremor rippled through the body before him, and Bucky didn’t know if it was because Loki wanted to wiggle his ass to tease him, or because it was a shudder. Maybe it was both.

Whatever it was, he loved the reaction and teasingly rubbed his head against the sensitive ring of flesh, not giving Loki what he wanted while little prickles of pleasure ran over his spine and tickled his groin.

“You’re going to stay here so I can grab the lube or are you-”

With a growl Loki interrupted him. “I do not need that.”

Without thinking Bucky grabbed the chain that was attached to the collar around the other’s throat and gave it a hard yank, heaving Loki’s body up straight so he could hiss in the God’s ear. “You’ve got nothing to want, punk!”

Loki drew ragged breaths through his nose and just as Bucky thought he was going to defy him again, ready to give the chain another vicious yank, the God's hands tied behind his back glimmered green. Between slender fingers he held up a small, glass vial of something that looked oily and Bucky let go of the chain to take the item.

Ungraciously Loki slumped forward back on the bed, his cheek pressed into the sheets, his ass in the air for Bucky to do with as he pleased.

Roughly he slicked himself up, wiping his hands on his trousers - they were already ruined anyway - and he lined himself up.

Little yelps of pain and cut off moans of pleasure filled the room as he slowly breached the other; the delicious sounds curling around Bucky’s ears and mixing with the pleasurable sensation of pushing into the body. It put a small grin on his face.

Once he was partly sheathed inside, he waited a moment before rocking his hips.

Bucky didn’t know that Loki had been wound up to a point where he came immediately as soon as his hard length dragged inside of him. The God’s entire body stilled and pulled taut as he made a mess of the bed with a guttural cry he desperately tried to cut off.

Little shivers of pleasure ran through him as Loki clenched hard around him and it only spurred him on to quicken up the pace.

Once again Bucky marveled at the feeling of how much he loved being in control of the other. If he moved his feet he would spread the other wider, impaling him deeper. If he pulled the chain he would have full access to Loki’s throat and he could only comply. It made him feel powerful, in control; as if he had found something he had lost long ago.

While Bucky pounded into Loki to chase his orgasm, Loki was reduced to little noises of pleasure and gasping breaths, writhing as far as the pulled taut chains running over his back and his bent forward position allowed.

With a small kick of his still in boots clad foot, he spread Loki’s legs wider, impaling him deeper.

The heat scorching his veins demanded release and with a couple of sharp snaps from his hips Bucky reached his own orgasm, color exploding behind his eyes while a low growl resonated deep from within his throat.

Loki didn’t even respond as he spilled inside of him; the green of his eyes small rings as he looked as if he was completely zoned out.

For some reason Bucky still didn’t understand, Loki seemed so much more pliable than he had with their last encounter. Back then he had been fighting every step of the way, bratting his way into getting what he wanted, but compared to that, he now was as meek as a lamb.

Bucky liked it.

Without any regard for the God, he grabbed the chain attached to the collar and gave it yank, drawing Loki’s body upward and his head back. Loki made a feint, gurgling noise as the collar bit in his throat, but Bucky wasn’t concerned. After all, during their previous tryst he had concluded that Loki liked to be manhandled. Bucky didn’t like to handle him with silken gloves, so it was a typical win-win situation.

Once Loki was half upright, his lower back curved forward while his upper back was almost grating against Bucky’s shirt, he kicked Loki’s feet even wider to bottoming him out.

The cry of surprise mixed with pleasure made Bucky laugh and he snapped his hips, making sure he hit deep within the God with every thrust. “Still feeling like a Prince?”

Loki turned his head to the side, giving him a venomous glare, but he didn’t say anything.

“That’s what I thought,” Bucky said satisfied, latching on to Loki’s throat with his teeth, his hand snaking around the naked body to rake his metal digits over Loki’s torso.

Behind his back Loki tried to move his arms, the chains rattling as he obviously wanting something, but was unable to achieve it, fingers clawing at empty air.

“What do you want?” he breathed against the pale column of Loki’s neck, scratching his chiseled abdomen while his fingers lightly brushed against the head of Loki’s erection.

Loki squealed in the back of his throat, trying to angle his hips upward without much success.

“Well?” Bucky prompted.

That seemed to snap the God out of his lust-ridden trance. “Damnit, Barnes! I am not going to beg!”

“Maybe not today,” he retorted quickly, but he complied to the unspoken question nonetheless. Metal fingers curled around Loki’s shaft and with his other hand he kept a firm hold of the chain leading to Loki’s collar. Both with his hips and his hand he set a ruthless pace, the chains rattling happily with every thrust, his clothing grating against the bare skin of the God.

This time it was Bucky who came first, and Loki rapidly followed.

When they both had come down from their high, they were panting hard. Bucky let go off the chain and Loki slumped forward with Bucky’s member still buried inside of him.

Grabbing Loki’s hips, Bucky kneaded the flesh while he tried to catch his breath.

“Get me. Out. Of those. Chains,” Loki breathed heavily.

“Enough for today?” he teased with a lewd thrust of his hips.

Loki let out a groan, rubbing his face into the sheets. Whether he was shaking his head, or he was too proud to say no and preparing himself mentally for another round, Bucky didn’t know.

“What if I can’t open them?” Bucky continued teasing, walking his fingers over Loki’s bare spine, goosebumps forming on his pale skin. He pulled his soft member from Loki’s body and his fingers trailed down to the man’s hole, probing the sensitive ring of flesh. “Maybe I’ll just leave them on. Make use of you later tonight.”

The loud moan Loki made combined with the full-body shudder was absolutely sinful. It made Bucky smile.

However, just as quickly Loki’s mood shifted. “Soldier!” he grated with a raspy voice. “I swear, if you do not untie me I sh-”

Bucky harshly cut him off, the smile vanishing from his lips. “No need for threats!”

He zipped himself up and walked to the closet to grab Loki’s knife; the one he had found it in the lower levels of the bunker after their previous encounter. He had immediately known it belonged to the God. Two snakes twisted around the hilt of the knife, the blade long and slender, but now without blood because Bucky had cleaned it.

From the corner of his eye he saw a brief green light and when Bucky turned, Loki was free. He was sitting on the edge of the bed - still naked - his eyes almost spitting liquid venom.

“Punk,” Bucky spat under his breath twisting the knife in his hand while leaning against the shabby closet.

He was a little put back by the expression of the God. The green rings of his eyes were set cold, his mouth a thin line - completely the opposite of the lewd expression he had had the last time after they were done.

It made Bucky feel antsy and as if he had done something wrong. As if he had failed at something. It aggravated him. “Not to your satisfaction, punk?” he mumbled, actually not wanting the answer.

Loki snorted as if Bucky had said something ridiculous.

Maybe he had.

Whatever it was, it angered Bucky and he snidely said, “Or you need cuddling now I fucked the Prince out of you?”

Slowly but menacingly Loki unfolded himself from the bed, threateningly advancing on him.

Bucky held his ground until Loki was almost folding his lithe frame over him, his face close and his teeth bared. Slender fingers closed over Bucky’s hand still holding the hilt of the knife, locking his fingers between metal and cold flesh.

“I shall see you around, Barnes,” Loki hissed in his ear, and then with a green glimmer enveloping his naked form, he was gone.

And so was the knife.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
[Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
